Man of Steel, Woman of Titanium
by Shenlong7
Summary: Karen now finds her life has taken on the extra baggage of the mysterious amnesiac stranger who is making life unbearably awkward while trying to expose an evil group of cliched scientists. Why does she have to put up with this crap? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Issue # 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Girl. Power Girl is owned by DC comics and Time Warner. Please Support the official release.

* * *

><p>One of the biggest problems I find living in the Big Apple is the crappy transition into spring, all the precipitation that you get. First it's the snows of winter that have their charm in the romantic feelings that they bring up, but then it becomes days of endless rain. Snow I can handle because who doesn't love snow besides people who have never seen snow before and would probably think that it was a sign of the end of the world. Rain however is an annoyance, especially when it's cold because then it's like a cold shower all day and unfortunately with my outfit and my chest a rainy day means pictures on the internet. I remember some things about my old Earth, but I don't remember men staring at my chest that much back there.<p>

My name is Karen Starr, CEO of Starr Enterprises, but secretly I am Kara Zor-L, otherwise known as Power Girl. I was born on a planet called Krypton, not the same Krypton that Superman comes from, well this worlds Superman, but a Krypton from a different universe. Just think of me as a Supergirl from an alternate dimension or universe. My universe was destroyed, but I survived somehow and now I've tried making a home in this universe except there are great differences in this world. To that end I started up the identity of Karen Starr and built my company to help change the world for a better place while kicking butt as Power Girl. Of course the men in this universe are total pigs, not that they weren't pigs in the last one, but they…they didn't forget to thank me for saving their lives just because they were too busy blatantly staring at my chest. They sometimes did, but they weren't obviously doing it.

But at that moment I had bigger problems, like the rain that seemed to be pelting my suit, which is thankfully absorbent enough so that it doesn't become see through and it's padded in areas so there are no embarrassing shots. And there was also mass chaos in Hell's Kitchen, but that's my duty as a superhero, I just hate added annoyances. I'd thought about calling Terra but I forgot who she was staying with and this needed to be resolved now. I flew as fast as I could towards Hell's kitchen after changing into my costume and leaving through the secret elevator shaft in my office. I was greeted by the usual scene, people running away from the chaos, the police trying to get those people to safety while keeping those too curious for their own good from running into the danger. Some things don't change, no matter what Earth you come from, a fact that is very comforting to say the least.

"Okay what do we got here," I asked the officer who seemed to be in charge, Officer Stagg.

"Some damn crazed metahuman started a shit fit in a bar," replied Stagg as he ran a hand through his black hair. "Sgt. Miller went in to try to calm the guy down but he hasn't come back. Suspect was first being tailed by another patrol for indecent exposure, but they lost sight of him. Apparently our weirdo's fast and wearing nothing but a Speedo."

"I'm sorry what was that last part," I asked, hoping that something crazy had just popped into ear and I didn't just hear that I'd be fighting a fast moving, strong guy wearing nothing but a Speedo. The crap I put up with sometimes is astounding, but I've never had to face a barely clothed man.

"Yeah, our suspect is dressed in what was described as a white speedo," replied Stagg as he looked down at his pad. "Don't worry, according to one witness he has a 'sweet ass.' So I guess all I can say is have fun with that. Arresting the guy…not his ass."

"I guess I better get this over with," I said with a sigh, not looking forward to having to take this guy down mainly because of how twitter would explode with random rumors as soon as I go in.

The police had blocked off the area within a five mile radius of the situation because these things usually get out of hand and could easily spill out within ten miles, but that was too much area to block off. In the middle of it all was this bar that was usually frequented with the less respectable entrepreneurs of the city and the more violent citizens. I really can't say that I was surprised that this was the bar where this was going to down because I've had to deal with multiple crimes at that particular location or around the general area. Why do bad guys always attack the same places? Maybe they'd be more successful if they put their base of operations in a place that is defended by superheroes.

"Alright I don't know who you are or what you're problem, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop causing trouble," I ordered as I walked in to be greeted to the sight of cowering thugs, unconscious thugs, and a few cops who were much of the same status. In the middle of all of this was a man with neck length red hair, maybe an inch shorter than me, and unfortunately wore nothing but a Speedo. "And also, put on some pants, no one is impressed by your over inflated ego!"

He looked at me for a second before cocking his head to the side a bit, as if he were studying me. He gave me a look over, as if he was sizing me up, and most thankfully he didn't stare at my chest. He looked down at the ground, as if he were looking for something that he dropped and reached down to pull the pants off an unconscious person before looking at them and putting them on. I let out a long sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, hoping that this wasn't some crazed male stripper with super powers. I've never fought one, but I'd never live it down if I did. I'd probably wind up killing Guy Gardener and maybe a few others.

"Could you please put those pants back on their rightful owner," I said politely, hoping he wasn't one of those psycho types. "I'll go get you some pants, just wait right here."

"Statement: Yes I think that would be wise, the wearer doesn't seem to be wearing anything else underneath," said the man as he put the pants back onto the person he took them off of.

"I did not need to know that," I groaned as I flew out of the bar and to the nearest clothing store, picked up a pair of jeans which I hoped fit him and flew off leaving money on the counter. I returned to find him standing there staring at the spot I was at before looking at me. Okay well that wasn't creepy or anything. "Okay you can wear these I guess."

"Statement: Thank you, I had originally hoped to find a place to buy clothes," he said with a smile of gratitude that was genuine,…but his words sounded strange, like this man might be an escaped mental patient. At least he had more clothes on, though I should have gotten him a shirt. "I asked some of the men here if they knew where I could find clothes and half of them responded with rude statements while the other half acted with hostility. The only solution I could find was to counteract their hostility with my own, but I appear to be a lot stronger than they are. The situation got out of control before I realized what was happening."

"Okay now that you have pants on you could inform me who or what you are," I said, relieved that the awkwardness had gone some, I still wondered why he had to be terrorizing New York. Surely Kara or Diana didn't have to deal with nearly naked men with super strength causing chaos in the worst part of their city.

"Statement: I have no idea of that myself," replied the man with a tone that was almost natural save for the emotionless way he started with statement.

"Where are you from," I asked, now feeling a bit weirded out by the man's manner of speech.

"Response: I don't know."

"Do you have a name?"

"Response: I have no name to the best of my knowledge."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Response: I lack awareness of the exact location of where I am, but I believe New York City."

"Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

"Response: I have not come to any harm, but I am distressed on a psychological level. Query: Was I correct in the evaluation that I am now currently in New York City?"

"Yes you were correct about that, but why do you ask? Where was the last place you remember being?"

"Response: I do not have any memories of ever being anywhere else but this New York City and I ask because that's the only thing I knew when I woke up. What happened before I woke up or where my abilities come from I have no idea."

"Why do you talk like that," I asked, finally not being able to bare the weight of the question that hung up in the air above our heads. He looked at me questioningly for a second and then down at his feet with the same expression. "Are you even human?"

"Response: I do not know," he replied as he shut his eyes hard and then opened them. The distress in his eyes made me question how he hadn't collapsed under the stress he was dealing with at this moment and I started to wonder if I could help him. "As to your other question…I'm…never really thought about it. Those men called me in-human and I'm afraid that they're correct in their assumptions."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll try to help you, just tell me what you do remember," I said, trying my best to keep him in this calm state before he snaps and I have to take him down. "Where did you wake up?"

"Response: I remember waking up in a lab of some kind that was far too advanced in equipment for the location it was settled in," replied the man as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed Native American-style. "There were many people lying on the ground, though they weren't unconscious like the ones here, they were all dead. I left through a door leading to the street where I walked in hopes that someone might help me, but all I found were rude…cops…that's what they're called. They weren't rude but they were not friendly as they started to threaten me if I didn't go back to where I came from. Seeing as how I didn't like where I came from I ran."

"Could you show me to where this place," I asked holding out my hand. "I'm sure that if we find out who you are if we examine that lab."

"Statement: If you believe that will help then I'll go," he replied as he took my hand with a strong grip, definitely a metahuman though his upper limits were probably unknown. "Please tell me if I'm gripping too hard."

"I'm stronger than the average human so you don't have to worry but I wouldn't suggest using that grip on a regular human."

"Statement: I thought I was adjusting for a regular person. Query: Do you plan on flying there?"

"Are you able to fly," I asked.

"Response: No I am not able to fly and with how I do know I am more durable than most humans, I'd prefer to stay on the ground if I can."

"How far is it to the lab from here?"

"Response: It is 2.4 miles East of this direction. I don't know how I know that, but I am sure of the distance. I can run there in about thirty seconds if you can fly that fast."

"Alright then, but I'll have to inform some friends about this, one of them could definitely help," I said before making a call to the JSA and JLA for any detectives who have the time. Sand was too busy fighting off sleep, Dick Grayson was busy in Gotham, but Bruce was available, though I wondered how good it would be having Batman menace the poor guy. "Someone will meet us there to help us find any evidence. I'll need you to take the lead."

"Statement: Alright then," he said and he shot out in a run, his top speed by the look on his face. I could match that, after all I can do anything Superman can. I caught up to him in no time only to find a confused, somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Is something wrong," I asked as I looked at the lab that he had described only to find an empty basement with a cold slab and no bodies. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Response: Yes this is the exact location and that is the exact same table I woke up on," he cried, oddly enough he only yelled after he said 'response,' almost like some robot from Star Wars. Then it got weirder as he started to stagger a bit, his eyes not focusing right and I noticed that his eyes were different colors, one was silver and the other was gold. "Statement: I…feel…"

He collapsed on the street, both eyes never shutting but there was the barest sign of life to him and when I reached over to feel his pulse it was faint. I knew I had to get him medical attention so I rushed him to the Hall of Justice to teleport to the Watchtower. Luckily Dr. Midnight was on call and was immediately able to check on him along with Bruce, who oddly enough was already in the Watchtower to check up on whatever the hell he checked up on, really I don't think anyone wants to know. I was able to relay everything that I had experienced from the beginning of walking in on him, omitting the barely clothed part and pants part. The one thing I hate about going to Bruce for detective work is that his face never changes and he always looks as if he's plotting something with everything you tell him, not unlike every super villain I've ever faced.

"I think we should check up on Dr. Midnight's medical assessment," was all he said and then he walked off to where the man was laid out. "Has he regained consciousness yet?"

"Not yet though I believe his condition is stable for the moment," replied Dr. Midnight as he started to use the defibrillator to stabilize the man's heart. "Does he have a name?"

"No, at least as far as he knows," I replied only to have Batman give that stroking of the chin that meant he was brining all the worst case scenarios to mind.

"Is he machine, a type of android," asked Bruce, which I was thinking as well.

"No there is definite organic matter inside, all the major human organs," replied Dr. Midnight as he pulled up the scans from the machine. They were strangely…blurry, almost like an old television set except this was one of the most advanced scanners in the galaxy. "Though the feedback that the scanners are getting is…peculiar."

"The only way to know for sure is to sedate him and cut him open," said Batman as he took off his gloves to put on a pair of latex ones.

"Interjection: Don't I have a say to you cutting into me," said the man as he sat up from the table, breaking the restraints that were put on him. Good thing that I've been in this line of work for so long or else I might have been startled. Showing fear in front of Batman is like dropping blood in a shark pool. "Apology: Sorry for that, I…I just thought it was cold."

"How long have you've been conscious," I asked, a slight grunt from Batman meant that I had beaten him to the punch, better give let him answer the next questions or else he'll get cranky.

"Response: In truth I was conscious when the scan started," he replied as he looked at the machine with great interest. "I'm relieved to find that I am somewhat human, at least technically, but that still does not help me achieve any normalcy or identify who or what I am. Query: Could my face be matched with an international database to try and find my identity?"

"We did that, but we've yet to come up with anything," replied Batman, the "Bat"-look already on his face for intimidation (or that could be how he always looks). "Do you know where your abilities come from? Do they feel natural? What do we call you?"

"Response: I know how a normal human body should feel, but this feels different. I feel more powerful than before and I'm not conscious on what I can do, only that I can do more than I've already displayed. As to your question of what to call me…Query: what would you call me?"

"I think it would be best if you chose a name yourself," said Batman, obviously wanting to see what type of name the man would come up with, anything to get a better idea of him. Not exactly the most cheerful of the group.

"Request: Would you mind if I chose Emet for my name," asked the man in his strange way of talking.

"The Hebrew word for truth, are you Jewish," I asked, once again beating Batman to the punch and probably making him crabbier than he already was.

"Response: Such things are unknown, but I…remember that word and what it means. What I remember it from, where I heard it, or why I chose that particular word is unknown to me. Query: What is to become of me now? Where will I stay? Statement: I hardly believe you would simply send me off on my way with the powers I contain and the potential of misunderstanding or mental instability."

"Karen, this was your bust so I guess it's up to you what we should do with him," declared Batman as he used his cloak to cover himself up. "Your lab crew could take a look at him."

"I doubt he would feel comfortable to be prodded like an object," I replied with a sigh at the new recent development. He wasn't staying in my apartment, that was for sure, but leaving him here with Batman watching over him was hardly a good idea, not that I thought Bruce would do anything it was that I wasn't sure about the man. "But I could disguise him as a night guard or something so he can stay there. Would that be okay with you, Emet?"

"Response: Anyplace would be fine as long as it does not involve dissecting me. I would like to remain as I am, not that I believe you would be the type of person to be carrying on such experiments in your lab. Query: Where would I be able to get more clothes though? Statement: I believe there is a hygienic need to change clothes and these undergarments are more in line for swimming than actual protection of the genital area."

Oh my god, I had some awkward days ahead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I don't know how good this start is, but I one to stress that I'm doing this as a ocXpowergirl fic, I just thought the character would fit in well with the comedy aspect of Powergirl and I hope this does work. Please read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Issue# 2: Shopping for Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Girl or Terra, but the character of Emet is mine so I got that going for me. Which is nice. Damien Wayne is making a guest appearance not because I personally like the character, but because I see it being only natural that Batman would send one and because Damien happens to be the current Robin I did. It worked somewhat for the story, but this is the only time he'll be in it. I thought it should be put in because well someone who disliked Damien said he wasn't going to read the story because of it. So for those of you who don't like it, bare with him for this chapter only he will not be seen again.

* * *

><p>The best thing about being a part of the superhero community is that you can often have your friends or allies or someone you've never met before but comes recommended from one of your friends or an alternate version of your deceased cousin. The possibilities were endless, but that doesn't mean that every possibility is a good one. Take for example the current group that I had going to a mall in downtown Metropolis: Conner Kent (A.K.A. Superboy), Damian Wayne (so going to kill either Bruce or Dick for shoveling the little twerp onto my shoulders), Lois Lane (thankfully a sane pick in the bunch), and Terra (she'd kill me if I didn't bring her along especially since word got out about this guy. Just wish the Speedo part hadn't gotten out.).<p>

It was almost like a fieldtrip for the superhero community with a snotty little rich kid to boot. I had heard from Dick that Damian was improving in his social skills, but I swear to God if this is an improvement than Dick needs to get the award for most patient man in the world because I barely managed to resist the urge to thump the brat into the stratosphere. Okay not that serious but I would like to pull over my knees and spank him.

"Most of these department stores are second rate to the tailoring I get," said Damian, making his 9th negative comment of the day. Of course for the most part the kid probably didn't have any concept of buying normal clothes that weren't meant to fight in. "I doubt you would find clothes proper for you to fight in here."

"He's not looking for clothing to fight in, he's looking for clothing to wear," I said with a sigh of frustration.

"Well where do we start first, what clothes want to get first," asked Conner, one of the very needed voices of reason, but I feel like Clark sent him to make sure I didn't kill the demon child.

"Response: I believe that it would be best to buy underwear seeing as I have only the underwear that the JLA uses for emergencies. Query: What kind of emergency would involve the use of underwear?"

"I'd be lying if I were to say that I wasn't…somewhat curious about that," said Lois making a face that had a certain confusion on it as if she didn't know whether to be disgusted or interested in this latest fun fact.

"I don't know, I don't want to know and if you try to give me a situation in which underwear was needed I'll punch you," I declared with my right hand balled into a fist just daring anyone (specifically demon children) to defy me. Of course I didn't want to cause too much of a scene near the coffee shop I used to work at before I quite literally threw a customer out of the shop. The guy had it coming by the way, tried to grope me.

"Who started that policy or even supplies the underwear for that," asked Conner a bit unsure as to whether he really wanted to know the answer or not.

"Reply: I believe that it is quite possibly Batman. The undergarments are oddly enough made for being able to stretch in while providing some comfort for th-"

"Emet, that is way too much information," I replied with one hand held up for added emphases. "Besides, I believe that we can all believe it."

"Apology: I'm sorry I sometimes do that. Not that I mean to."

"How is it that he can sound like a machine one second and a human the other second," asked Damien in his typical demon-child fashion. Now I'm probably getting on him more than I should, but the tone he often takes is so frustrating and the way he acts with this superior attitude along with the fact that his name is the same as the kid in the Omen. "He might have some form of a mental defect or possible trauma in the brain. It would be wise to have them cut the cranium open and check for any changes that might have been made to his brain chemistry. It might be nothing but it is a logical starting point for us to get to the bottom of this mystery. A brain biopsy also wouldn't be out of the question."

"Query: How the hell are you considered a child," asked Emet in a surprise show of frustration, but then again, this was the son of Batman. "Follow up: And while we're on the subject, tell your father I don't appreciate him tailing me if he added you here to report on everything I do or was that the other Batman. Though he seems nicer I wouldn't put it past him."

"That is an odd display of confrontation and anger," stated Damien, before he turned around. "And I don't want to be considered a child."

"Statement: I believe that the…department store would be good for finding clothes," said Emet as he started to walk towards the nearest one, his face now that passive expression that didn't show much of whatever he was feeling. I didn't know if he was doing that on purpose or if that was just the way his body was formed.

"Alright…Conner help him pick out underwear, Lois try to pick out some shirt that might be nice, Terra help me watch the de-Damien," I said in the same commanding tone I used with the JSA All Stars. "We'll be looking for shoes with the measurements you wrote down."

"Query: What measurements?"

"I found a list of your measurements on the table in the room you moved into," I replied as I eyed him closely to try and get a feel of what his hand writing would be.

"Statement: I…didn't write any such thing on any paper…there isn't even a single piece of paper in the room you gave me at the lab."

"I believe my father wrote that," said Damien matter-of-factly in a bored tone as if it were a casual occurrence. "He probably took the measurements while Emet slept so as not to have to deal with any interference with the subject."

"Statement: I would appreciate it if he never violated my body and it's sanctity in that manner while I'm asleep or conscious."

"We can sort this out later, right now we have shopping to do or do you want to go back to the style you first wore."

"Response: As I recall, you had a problem with my initial style which is why I changed to one that is more modest. Query: Does the older Batman have access to the lab or to the quarters in the lab that I will be sleeping in?"

"No, he won't and I'll tell him that it is off limits without your permission," I reassured and gave Damien a look that told him not to utter a single word. Luckily, my cousin's friendship and the possibility that I would retaliate and he doesn't have a kryptonite for me since only the kryptonite from my specific alternate universe works on me. It's hard to wrap your head around I know, but let's just say that I don't have any worry about kryptonite.

"Alright well let's get this over with," said Conner with an obvious sign that this was uncomfortable with the whole ordeal, but Emet seemed perfectly fine with the entire ordeal.

"Statement: alright then," replied Emet as he walked with Conner to the underwear department.

"Okay then, we're off to pick out pants for him to wear," I declared as I practically dragged them both to the stylish dress area of the department store that the entire group decided was the best place to start. It also happened to be the closest one to us. Gods of laziness we honor you.

Terra was used to being dragged away from things, especially when we go to Āidja1, but Damien was not used to being dragged away, kind of odd since Dick never shuts up about such abuse from Bruce sometimes. I get it, your mentor can be a creep sometimes…or…most of the time, but we all have our problems. Some are defined by their problems, some are hampered by them, and some, myself included, are too stubborn to admit that their problems even affect them. Unfortunately, Damien is defined by his problem which is that he is the center of his universe or at least acts very hoity toity. I hate using a word that sounds like something a kid would say, but that is the only way I can describe it. Thankfully he shut up after I told him to and waited for us to reach our destination before pitching the calmest temper tantrum I have ever seen in my life. Definitely Bruce's child, not even going to question that one.

"So what does he like," asked Terra, who I think might be more thoughtful than me about such things. "I mean we don't have him here to give his opinion on anything or to tell us his own style preferences."

"With his manner of speech can we even be sure he has an understanding of such concepts as fashion or style," said Damien, again using the same tone someone would take with an alien or a new life form. Then again, Bruce would probably speak the same way except without the airs of nobility and arrogance that Damien had.

"Is there any time where you don't act like a complete selfish brat," asked Terra, a bit fed up with the way the newest Robin was acting.

"Alright why don't we all pick out clothing that we think looks good and then he can choose which one he wants," I said, actually playing peacekeeper for a change. I guess I have been interacting more with Diana so I guess I caught some of her…I wouldn't pacifism because she isn't afraid to hurt you, badly, but it does go on the path of peace. Not my style, I'm more aggressive by nature.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later comes a blushing Conner who looks severely mortified, the kind of mortified guys get when they do anything that questions either their masculinity or heterosexuality unwillingly. I was worried that Emet had started talking about personal matters in public and fully discussing if parts of his body were normal. He tried asking me that once and I very nearly punched him through the Watchtower. Emet came back with a bag and a look on his face as if he were questioning something in his mind. This is definitely a story I was not looking forward to discussing and I was hoping I could get out of it, but unfortunately Lois happened to get there as well and could smell the story. Lois was cursed with a curiosity that would bring the entire cat population to extinction, maybe even the entire feline kingdom.<p>

"So what happened to you two," asked Lois, making one of the biggest mistakes of her life though I couldn't blame her, you'd think someone who displays the intelligence of Emet would be very shy about his body. Sadly I think he lacks the ability to realize when he's disclosed too much information to have such concepts as shyness.

"Um, Lois I'd rather not explain that," said Conner as he scratched his head nervously and darkened his blush. That just encouraged Lois, made her salivate as she got wind of something juicy.

"Did something happen with you and Emet," asked Lois, again tempting fate."Did Emet meet a girl?"

"Response: I did meet this one girl who happened to be working at the department store," said Emet as he continued looking at the ground in question as if he were trying to figure out why grass was not sprouting out from it. "Query: Aren't female sales associates usually in the female department?"

"Yeah, men are usually in charge of the men's department," replied Lois.

"Query: Do sales associates usually take measurement for underwear?"

"Wait what," said Lois, Terra, and myself in unison. Conner blushed deeper and Damien seemed to be filing this away in his diary of strange events. I thought I should warn Conner that he might be in danger of blowing a blood vessel or something doing that.

"Statement: Well I was looking at underwear and the sales associate asked me if I could use any assistant. She told me that it would best if she took measurements and when I told her that I had already gotten measurements for my waist she told me that other measurements were necessary."

"And Conner came in while she was measuring you down there I guess," said Lois. "She's not supposed to do that, that's sexual harassment or molestation and we have to report her."

"Statement: Yes I did find it odd that she would measure the exact length of my sh-"

"Stop please, I just wanted to know that she took measurements that she didn't need to. I wasn't asking for exact details, I don't need to know these things," I exclaimed, probably causing a huge scene, the kind of scene that I get when it gets hot enough for me to have to remove a jacket. Puberty was both very kind to me and very cruel to me.

"Statement: I believe that you have brought unwanted attention to us," said Emet, not in a snarky way that others would take at this moment, but more of an observation that he didn't think I had realized. I don't think he liked too much attention because he started to look like a frightened puppy when he saw the many people staring at us.

"Alright let's just get to the selection of clothing for you," I said holding up the selection of pants while everyone else held out their selection clothes. Turns out he wasn't particularly picky, he just wasn't fully satisfied with our choice of clothing, even though I had picked based on clothing he was currently wearing. I wondered if there were a lot of things he didn't like but was too polite to say.

"Apology: I'm sorry, but I don't think I wore blue jeans often or exercise clothing," said Emet in probably one of the most polite ways ever, as if he disliked not agreeing with you. Sometimes I think he's too polite and too assuming for his own good, it was like Clark when he first started out and has managed to stay after all these years.

"It's not wrong for you have opinions on what you'll wear these are your clothes after all," I said trying to reassure what is virtually an unknown man. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Why don't you look around for anything you might wear, perhaps it will help jog your memory?"

"Response: I actually saw some clothes that I think I did wear only they are more expensive than what you picked out," he said, actually showing signs of shyness that I had not seen from him before, odd how matters of money would make him nervous. "Statement: It is no worry, please don't be troubled!"

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you want to get," I assured him with a careful hand on the shoulder. Sometimes I wonder if they crossed him with a puppy, a kid genius, and a robot. Then again, of all the terrible experiments that I had ever come across that would probably the best one. "Come on let's pick out something that you'd like to wear. Price is not something you should concern yourself with."

"Statement: I…thank you Ms. Starr, you've been the kindest person to me here," he said with sort of a bow and then walked off to the dress clothes department, looking at every single piece with a great focus that I had not seen in him ever. He was very selective but he mostly stayed with grey and black, sometimes venturing into the color red at occasions.

"Didn't figure him for someone who dressed like fancy, maybe simplistic, but never dress clothing," said Damien a she looked at Emet, frustrated about being wrong and definitely more curious about Emet. "He seemed comfortable in the clothes he had and his musculature form does not speak of someone who looks at exercising clothes with as much curiosity as he does. Whoever he is, he did not have the muscles that he has now."

"Possibly, but if he were a rich man's son he would probably have a large search for him," I said, not acknowledging that I was sharing detective notes with a boy who hadn't reached puberty. "I wonder how intelligent he is. I doubt he naturally begins every sentence with 'statement' or 'response,' but he does show that he might be smarter than we assume. For now we need to observe and help him re-discover himself."

"Query: What do I do with these clothes now," asked Emet as he carried his large selection of clothing, 21 pairs of dress pants al black, 21 dress vests with 20 black and 1 grey, 15 pairs of black dress shirts and 6 white ones. He had two black suits, one dark blue one, and two white suits.

"You have a love of solitary colors, the only color you really seem to like is red," said Damien as he touched the blue suit. "This blue is only picked because it is common to see blue suits in business, but you picked a dark blue because you still like dark colors."

"Statement: Your observations, though correct, aren't answering my question," said Emet, not giving Damien any sign that he was getting to him besides the wording or maybe Emet was having trouble showing emotion. I didn't really know, but I did know that Emet didn't care for Damien much. "I still believe we need currency to pay for these and I am afraid that my clothing didn't allow me to have a wallet on me when Ms. Starr picked me up."

"Here I have a debit card that's hooked into an account that the JLA and JSA use for emergencies such as this," I said holding out an ordinary debit card that didn't have the JLA or JSA symbol on it. Those cards are rarely used and their existence is often denied but none of us would ever use them in civilian clothing. "We'll take all the clothes just in case you ever need emergency clothes or clothes you can get dirty. Also exercise clothing would be a good idea if you want to keep your current muscular form and good for heat waves."

"Statement: Thank you for everything, Ms. Starr, I will strive to pay back your kindness."

"Please, call me Karen, unless we're at the lab and don't worry about this, it's my job to help anyone in need," I replied trying not to choke on the cheesy line that I just threw out at the end. I did like to help people, but I do not like the cheesy lines that come with the territory so I avoid one liners altogether. "Besides, you should probably try finding less poetic words to expressing gratitude, women are already giving you looks, if they hear you sounding like a romance movie then you're going to have to fight them off them off. Not physically just have to politely bow out."

"Statement: I understand Karen," he said as he put them on the cashier's desk before looking at the lady at the cashier. "Statement: Oh, hello again and thank you for the underwear."

"Oh your welcome handsome," said the cashier as she undressed Emet with his eyes in the most shameful way, she even licked her lips. It was like a sexist male fantasy…or a regular male fantasy. Emet however didn't seem to notice how she was eyeing him like a female lion eyes a wounded gazelle on the Serengeti. I knew exactly who she was. "Oh who are your friends, I've met the handsome young man from before, but are these your girlfriends?"

"Response: No, none of these women are in an intimate relationship with me," replied Emet as he looked back and gave a pleasant friendly smile before turning back. "But I am glad to consider them all friends who are helping me adjust to my new residence."

"Oh and who is that cute little kid with you, is he your son," she asked looking down at Damien who had taken offence to being called a child, not realizing that his head was barely peering over the counter. "And what is your name cutie-pie?"

"My name is Damien, shameless harlot," replied Damien. Maybe I had been too hard the kid, I mean he was raised by assassins and Batman, which does not make a people person. "And I am not his child."

"So you must be the sales associate who helped him with his measurements," I said with a mischievous grin on my face which wiped the smile and look right off her face. Oh she knew she was caught and she glared right at Emet.

"I have no idea what you might be referring to," she said defensively before she started to angrily scan each article of clothing. I could tell that she was silently praying that I suddenly burst into flames, but she wasn't going to have such luck.

"Statement: She means the measurements you took of my pelvic region to make sure I chose the right underwear," replied Emet, not realizing how much trouble that cashier was about to be in.

"I'm sorry, I'm the manager of this department, what measurements did she take exactly," asked a tanned skinned man, Caucasian, average height, in his late forties, with graying brown hair.

I don't know what he said exactly, I covered Terra's ears while going into my own happy place while Emet gave every private detail and the shameless harlot was trying to scurry off, but her boss wasn't as gullible as Emet was. When it was all said and done we had gotten a huge discount on the clothing and a cashier lost her job. Today was actually looking better than it had before, especially since I got some free clothes out of it myself and discount anytime I came. It was time for a well deserved lunch. We all went to the food court looking for something that might seem appealing to us and I was expecting to hear complaints about the food from Damien but he was surprisingly quiet. Odd how my opinion is changing about him after he turns that tongue against someone I hate.

"So do you have any preference," I asked, hoping it might draw out something of his memories, except he was already gone. "Did anyone see where he went?"

"He's over there," said Terra as she pointed to a fast food Asian food stand getting a free sample. I don't know what he had tried but apparently it was good enough to make him look like a happy child going to town on his favorite ice cream. If he turned out to be a child in a man's body I'm going to find that cashier and slug her, responsibility of super powers be damned. "He looks kind of cute like that. I guess he does eat."

"Come to think of it, that is the first time I've seen him eat something," I admitted as I tried to think of one time when he had ever requested food or admit that he was hungry. I remember times when I had offered it but he said he wasn't hungry then. "Come on let's go get him some food, I could go for whatever they got if it's as good as he made it look."

"Alright that sounds like a plan; it's been some time since I had Chinese actually," said Lois as she walked beside the two of us.

"Really so what does that mean like two weeks," asked Conner behind her with a grin on his face. She playfully pushed thumped him on the back of the head softly so as not to break her finger.

"Hey I can cook…some things, besides Clark takes care of most of the cooking," she replied laughing as she finished off her coffee and dumped it into the trashcan. "Ooh that looks good!"

"His meal and the rest of ours together please," I told the cashier guy, a middle-aged man with a big stomach the biggest smile I have ever seen. He looked like his small statue of Buddha.

Once we had sat down and started eating we found that for all the manners that he did have, Emet tore through his meal like a swarm of locust or a starving man on cake. I hadn't even gotten halfway done with my food and he was doing the final wipe of his face and he was using chopsticks. Damien himself was silently awed by how fast Emet could eat and how good he was at using chopsticks. Terra had tried to eat that fast, but found that her body wouldn't allow it as she started choking on her food and when she had gotten it swallowed down she started to hiccup. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Overall things were going greatly right until hell broke loose two minutes after we dumped our trays.

I had been telling Lois that I think my company was close to getting something running that could be sold commercially, but at the same time I was also getting job applications from brilliant whack jobs who wanted to change the world in some insane way. I swear sometimes I think I'm a magnet for those types of men and with my luck the magnet is in my chest. I turned around to see Emet looking at a suit of armor that was being held in front of the Medieval Times restaurant that had just opened up. It made me wonder how old he was really, if he might have been an old man who developed a new body or some type of super soldier lost from an experiment.

"Hey Emet what are you looking at," I asked as I walked up behind him, noticing the way he was studying the detail in the metal work of the armor.

"Response: I think I might have made this," he said as he traced the lines of the armor. "Not this but something like it except it was not this. The metal working is good but the metal I used was much higher quality. Odd though, blacksmithing requires a set of muscles or develops them to make one a good blacksmith and I know that this current musculature state is not natural for me. I think I was actually quite weak and maybe sickly."

"I think that might come in useful in tracking down your identity," I told as I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Is there any other place you'd like to visit, like maybe a pair of dress shoes?"

"Response: Oh yes I would love to get some dress shoes, but…could we go to a book store," asked Emet, obviously worried that he was trying my patience.

"Sure, don't be afraid to ask," I reassured him as I patted his back. Just as we were about to rejoin a group the roof fell right on top of us along with a gang of stereotypical robots. I wonder why the evil geniuses or mad men make the same types of robots. Maybe they don't make them they just buy them wholesale from an evil Walmart or evil Sam's Club. Unfortunately I didn't have time to think about that because I realized that in avoiding the debris we had been separated by the destruction. "Emet are you okay?"

"Response: I am alright but I think you got the robots all on your side," he shouted over the rubble; didn't need it really since I have super hearing. "I'll come over as soon as I check on the people here."

"If you get yourself involved without a costumed identity you'll be media attention and then you have to live on the Watchtower," I warned as I looked around for Terra. "Look just stay safe and remember when I'm dressed up you don't know me. If you jump in your civilian identity you won't have a normal life."

"Statement: Alright…I'll try to restrain myself, but be careful," said Emet.

"Don't worry," I said as I saw the bathroom. "Power Girl will be here soon."

Time to suit up and get to work.

* * *

><p>1. Refers to the DC equivalent of IKEA that they visit in the sixth issue of the current series. There is one panel with Karen dragging Terra away from something.<p>

Author's Note: i can not tell you how much of a struggle it was writing this issue because I had that whole measurement thing and it lasted longer than i thought it would. In fact I'm pretty sure this would be two issues right here because it's 15 pages doubled spaced so 7.5 pages. I think I should make them shorter so you don't have to read so much so I'm not cramming it down your throats. So i should really put a word limit. Shorter or bigger chapters you decide! Also, updates might not come as often due to the website itself having messed up the author's set up so publishing has become a pain due to errors on their part. I couldn't upload this so I had to copy and paste over the last chapter that I had saved in documents. unfortunately i had to edit it to a format that is familiar and make all indents personally.

Minor Note: More of a challenge really but there is a surprising lack of power Girl fan fiction in this thread. Well there is a surprising lack of comic fan fiction, but I would like to challenge any reader of this to write a Power Girl story, be it a oneshot or whatever. In return I will do a oneshot of your choice save for rape and snuff. Otherwise it is your choice so feel free to do that small majority that read this far.


	3. Chapter 3

Issue 3: Who is Indrid Cold?

Disclaimer: Power Girl is owned by DC comics and Time Warner. Emeth is owned by me.

* * *

><p>Thankfully everyone was leaving the bathroom as I walked in so I didn't have an audience when I removed my outer clothing, put on my boots, and stashed my clothing somewhere it wouldn't be found. I can't tell you how many times someone's found my clothing and taken it. I hoped Emeth would be okay, but like he said, the robots were all on my side and hopefully my idea of them being purchased at bulk from an evil Wal Mart turned out to be true and they weren't top of the line. Time was ticking and Power Girl was needed. Thankfully I had a group of super heroes there to help me and I could hear Conner and Terra starting to help people out while keeping the robots away. Emeth was helping people get out of the Medieval Time restaurant, staying out of the fight like I had told him to. Glad he wasn't a streak of insubordination in his good manners.<p>

"Please somebody help me," cried a man stuck under a piece of rubble and surrounded by robots, a double whammy. I was there in two seconds.

"Don't worry I'm here for you," I said, smacking away the robots that were close to him, thankful these things didn't have enhanced reflexes or combat moves. Those things are so much of a pain in the ass because they just dance around every punch you throw. "I'll get you out of there just stay calm."

"….what," asked my very grateful bystander who seemed to be calming himself down by staring at my chest.

"And your free, now how about a thank you or even a little smile," I asked forcing his head up to eye level with a the best smile I could managed, but I could tell he knew I wasn't happy about him staring at my chest. Someday I'm going to close the hole in suit and men will still stare. How does Diana do it, she wears less than I do?

"Oh…thank you…I was just…thinking how you don't have anything there," he said bashfully as if that was meant to clear things up and then he realized how bad it sounded. "I mean how you don't have a symbol there…not about you not wearing clothing or anything because I'm not thinking about you naked or anything…"

"Yeah I'd quit while you haven't dug to Hell," I said with a laugh. "In your defense, you're one of the few who actually try to apologize or defend themselves."

"Hey Power Girl, could use your help with these things," replied Conner as he and Terra were fighting larger robots who put up more of a fight.

_'Guess the evil genius thought he'd save money by buying a few of the higher class models and spamming the hell out of the bargain brand_,' I thought as I slammed into one of the robots.

It got up faster than I expect, pretty much just jumped up, so I knew these things wouldn't be the stiff moving robots. It surprised me further by taking a defensive stance like a boxer and even when it attacked it moved like someone who was trained in boxing, the same types of punches and linear stance that came from boxers. Too bad for this robot I spar with one of the best boxers in the world on a regular basis and this robot is nowhere near that skill level. When it threw its third punch I ducked under and delivered a crushing body blow right to its center, denting the metal inward while delivering an upper cut that took its head off. The next one fought differently than the first, coming at me with a form of Muy Thai that I had once seen in a band of mercenaries long ago, except this one was all over the place in its movements, waiting for the last moment to finally strike. It took me off guard with the first blow, but it didn't have quite the force to stun me.

"These things have different styles of fighting so keep that in mind," I warned as I grabbed the leg of the robot as it tried to kick and slammed it into one of the robots about to attack Conner. "How many have you taken down?"

"So far, I've taken two of these big things, but they just keep coming," said Conner right before he was decked from behind by another robot that had just dropped down. This one seemed to move exactly like that boxing model that I had taken down, but I knew that I had taken down that one.

"I think we have more coming in," said Terra as looked up towards the large hole in the ceiling that was about to be filled with more robots. "Think we should call in back up here."

"Some of the Justice League should be here and the Teen Titans member that can reach here will be here shortly," said Conner as he used his heat vision on three of the robots that dropped down. "Perhaps you should call the JSA?"

"They're already on their way," I said as punched the head off of one of the robots. It was kind of like fighting Rock-Em Sock-Em Robots except better fighting moves.

"Might want to tell them to hurry up," said Terra as she pointed to one of the robots charging up what looked like an energy arm canon and it was pointed at me.

"Alright let's try and keep this fight short so there is less property damage," I said as I used my heat vision on its arm to cause it to blow up and take the other robots with it. "How many civilians are still left here?"

"We managed to get Lois to lead the civilians out this way," said Conner as he flew at two other robots and started using brute force to knock them over. Terra followed up by pelting them with large boulders until they were down for good. "Any idea what they're here for?"

"I don't know they haven't exactly been talkative," I replied as I ducked under another energy blast and gave the attacker a taste of my ice breath. I just love being Kryptonian some days. Then the damndest thing happened, the wall of rubble that was had cut us off from the other wing burst open and out walked a knight garbed in a suit of armor and leather pants. What the hell?

"Statement: I believe that they are here for me," said a familiar voice from inside the suit of armor.

"What are you doing in that thing," I asked giving the same look that you'd give to your friend when he wears one of those ridiculous hats. Same thing in a way.

"Response: You said I should stay down if I didn't have anything to keep me concealed," replied Emeth as he threw a piece at one of the robots. They had all become curiously focused on Emeth as soon as he burst through the wall. "I found this suit of armor and decided to use it so that I could help."

"And the leather pants? You're not…you know I might not want to know why or where you got those pants."

"Response: My jeans were torn by the rubble and I found these. And that's all."

"Yep that's end of story," I said as I heard the familiar sound of a sonic boom. "We're about to get some relief now!"

"Suggestion: I've noticed from what you're said that more come as soon as you defeat them often replacing ones of fighting styles," said Emeth as he used the arm of a robot to beat another one, punching dents around the robot to find a weak point, although without the grace that most experienced superheroes had. He didn't appear to be as strong as I was, but he was strong enough and these robots didn't seem to be too interested in using different fighting styles. For whatever reason they didn't want to damage him too badly. "Pattern suggests external control for each robot. It might be best for us to attack the carrier craft and the direct source thereby ending everything quickly."

"Alright you heard the man let's go," I said rallying the troops up for another attack.

"Emeth look out," shouted Terra, right before he was hit by a tall man decked in an all black combat suit with dark sunglasses. He was shaved bald with a scar on the left side of his face.

"Well it seems that we have found you Subject 7," said Mr. stereotypical-Secretive-Conspiracy-Black-Ops Man. "Now I doubt I could ask for you to come quietly or for you super heroes to back off this matter. Would it help if I said that we have only the best intentions?"

"I've heard that one before," I said, as I cracked my knuckles.

"Interjection: No this is my fight," said Emeth a bit labored as he regained his footing. "Right now you need to take down the ship so these robots will stop destroying the area. I think we're roughly the same strength so I should be able to hold him long enough for you to turn off the robots."

"Got'cha," I said as I flew off to the large helicopter carrier above us that was very large for a helicopter that would be used for vehicle transport. Robots were dropping out of the sky as I flew by, but I could tell there more in the helicopter. "Alright I feel that it's only fair that I give you one chance to surrender yourselves."

There was a man dressed in something that looked like a high-tech biker's helmet with a small visor thing over his left eye. The look on his face was the same look that a deer gives you when it's caught in your headlights. He turned to another man dressed similar to himself as if getting permission from his supervisor to surrender the ship or crap himself, the look he gave said it could go either way though I was hoping it was the former. They both kept staring at each other for a moment, as if when they turned their heads I would magically be gone from the ship and they can go back to doing whatever bad guy stuff they had going on.

"Stop her," was all he shouted before a man who I can only describe as a walking steroid tried to tackle me. That's probably the best description other than that he was bald. Bald and disgustingly built, I mean being ripped far past the moment where it's impressive to where it's just gross and I know none of that muscle is natural. And unfortunately for him, they were completely useless.

"I'm sorry but you need to get off me **now**," I growled, which did work because the guy was so startled by how I wasn't bothered by any of his efforts. When he got over his initial shock he threw a punch that I easily dodged. Bet he wish he had my super speed or my strength. I decided I wouldn't embarrass him too much so I just knocked him out. "So what do you think of surrendering right now?"

"Please don't hurt me, I'm only paid to do this and don't ask me who I don't know they contact me honestly," cried the technician as he cowered under his desk alongside his co-worker. "I'll turn it off and surrender to you, just please don't hurt me."

"Alright then," I said right before the countdown for self destruction started. Well don't that beat all. "No time! Both of you hold on tight to me!"

I brought those two down along with the walking steroid before flying back up to check for anyone I missed. Thankfully no one was there, but when I got back there was no sign of the two technicians, the walking steroid, or the mysterious black-ops guy. Terra was trying to rouse Emeth into consciousness. He was still breathing, but his outfit was torn and his helmet was full of dents. She was calling to him while shaking him a bit before putting her ear to his chest. I could tell he needed medical treatment quickly. I teleported all of us to the Watchtower, save for Lois since she was outside helping with evacuations.

"What happened," asked Dick as he saw me holding a beaten up Emeth alongside a battle damaged group, even Damien was sporting a bloody nose.

"Your side-kick can fill in, right now I have to get Emeth to Peter," I said as I blazed a trail through the Watchtower till I reached the infirmary where Peter Cross a.k.a. Dr. Midnight, was administering treatment to Black Canary.

"Who is this," he asked as I set Emeth onto the table and removed his helmet. There were bruises all over his face with cuts from where the metal broke into the skin and I knew his nose was broken. "Okay let's see, amazingly his bones don't seem to be fractured and the only broken bone seems to be his nose. Oddly enough it seems to be reforming itself so we don't have to worry about that, but there is extensive bruising all over his body, I think I should draw some blood tests to check for his blood type for transfusion with al the internal bleeding he's facing."

"Hey did that bruise get smaller," asked Terra as she pointed to a large bruise that was on his exposed arm and it was growing smaller. "Shouldn't we take his clothes off or something? You know check his body out."

"What," asked Peter with a confused look on his face as he looked over at me as if he was wondering what I had been doing to corrupt her mind.

"Terra, where did you get that idea," I asked.

"The same place I got it from that one time I suggested it that one time that alien guy passed out on your doorstep," she replied, reminding me that I should really look into what she was watching in her free time.

"Well we should get a look at his upper body, but I don't need to remove his clothes to check for injuries," replied Peter, who right now probably carried the same worry on what kids were looking at these days. He opened up the chest piece of Emeth's costume to find bruises that were also shrinking across his body like his body was drinking in the dark spots. "I think we should perform some cuts to see what exactly is taking place. Perhaps we can start on the arm?"

"I don't know, cutting him open without his consent would be a violation of his trust," I said with my chin in my hand in a thinking pose. "He needs someone to trust now and I don't want to give him a reason not to trust me. Besides, we don't go picking into people who have the ability to heal themselves."

"Power Girl you're needed in the board room," said Dick over the intercom.

"I'll go see to what that is, call me when he wakes up, Terra you and Conner should go check up on how the clean-up is doing," I said as I walked out of the room, stopping for a second to look back at Emet before continuing on to the board room.

It was odd that Dick was using the board room to talk to me when it was at the tip of the Watchtower instead of the many different private rooms along the way that were closer. Then it dawned on me that the board room was the only room that was never under surveillance since the JLA planned their most secretive attacks and strategies. Every person who had a no how in technology made sure that the room was free from any kind of surveillance, even from our own. If Dick had picked that room than he must have a lead or something that he doesn't want anyone to see, but why would he want to keep it a secret, unless this was something that was very much need to know. I finally reached the board room I could see that there was only Dick there and I knew that something wasn't right. If Dick did have something important there would be more members of the Justice League unless he thought that there was something going on inside the Justice League. If that was so he would at least have Clark, Diana, or Bruce here. _**Bruce!**_

"Hey, um I wanted to thank you for taking Damien with you, it's good for him to get out and experience some normalcy," he said and I shot him the dirtiest look I had ever given him before stepping into the elevator. "Wait Karen-!"

He didn't get a chance to finish before the doors of the elevator closed and sent me back down to the medical floor of the Watchtower. I sped right through everyone in my path, not wanting to waist any time, but I knew that I had given Bruce enough time to do what he set out to do or at least get to a point where I couldn't stop him. Peter was outside checking on another patient, I knew Bruce had to get Peter out because he wouldn't consent to such a betrayal of my trust or something that was ethically questionable. The odd thing was that when I had reached him he was trying to move the scalpel that had been stuck halfway into Emeth's arm.

"The skin closed on it as soon as it got halfway," said Bruce as he then moved to pull out the scalpel, the scalpel moving out easily before he tried moving it down further. The skin wouldn't allow it. "It's almost like his skin has a mind of its own, protecting the bone and muscle tissue from harm. The blood is still being analyzed but we're finding something strange in the blood that is hard to pick up under our scanners."

"And you don't have a problem that you just violated his privacy," I asked as I crossed my arms, waiting for whatever excuse he would make to justify his actions. In his mind, anything Bruce did was justifiable, even if everyone else couldn't see it, but then again, I guess that's anyone's mind. All I knew was that he betrayed my trust in not only him but also Dick and I was pissed. "Just leave him alone. The last thing I want is for him to lose trust in us and have him running from the people who are trying to help him."

"We shouldn't tell him just yet about this," said Bruce as he put the scalpel up, not even responding to anything I said in the same way that he usually does. Emotional indifference.

"He has the right to know this and I'm not going to allow you to violate that right as well," I said as I did the only thing I could do, I sat down and waited for him to finish. It didn't take long. "This is a line we don't cross, especially when I promised him I would keep him safe."

"Couldn't take the chance, our scanners obviously need more work," he said as he brought down his cowl. "I had a feeling that the scanners weren't telling us everything about him."

"What's worse is that not only did you betray my trust not to do this, but you got Dick to help you in this," I said, my temper rising with each word and my hands balling into fist at the outrage that someone I trusted could do this. "After I did you a favor for you and him, the both of you go behind my back just to cut open someone who is in my protection and care. The worst part is you don't even get to know what he's like as a person, just what's inside counts for you. Is that the way you see everything, things that are non-human are dangerous?"

"No, that's not it, you're being too trusting," he shot back, one of the few times I've ever seen him angry. "You're leaving yourself open to someone exposing your identity and taking everything you are."

"I survived the destruction of my universe and having my past changed again and again," I told him, looking him dead in the eyes. "And nothing is going to take everything I am or make me compromise who I am. And if you ever do that again I'll smack you out of the Watchtower. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wait till he wakes up and I would like if you weren't here to hover over him."

"I'm sorry Karen, but I had to," he said, his jaw tightening as he did something he hated to do, apologize. Many superheroes don't like apologizing for this, we don't want to admit that we're wrong. "But I don't think it would be good to tell him about this, not until we know why that happened. Otherwise we'll just make him feel less than human. You know I'm right about this."

I watched him walk away back into the hallway with a rather nervous and sullen Dick standing outside, his cowl wasn't off but I could tell by his body language that he didn't know what to say to me. Unlike Bruce, Dick values people trusting him, keeping the optimism that he had as Robin, one of the very things that became a trademark of Robin. You could take the boy from the Robin, but you couldn't take the Robin from the boy. There was some part of me that understood why Dick had done that, maybe even making some excuse for him, but most of me was still pissed that he had failed a test of right or wrong. I said nothing as he walked off alongside Bruce, instead worrying about what to say to Emeth. As much as I hate to say it, Bruce was right, this was something that Emeth didn't need right now, it would probably just confuse him in a time that he didn't need to be. But then again, it would be wrong not to tell him that there was something with his body or to inform him that he was being cut up on the table.

"Query: Is something troubling you Ms. Karen," asked Emeth as he sat up on the table where he was laying. His blackened right eye finally opened as much as it could with the swelling and his busted lip looked like it was getting moister back to it. He looked pretty beat up, but he was healing at the same time, I could see it right in front of me.

"No it's nothing," I said as poured him some water and gave it to him, wondering if I might have to check the water for anything. It might be a silly thought but I was still pissed and trust in Bruce had just plummeted. "I'm more worried about how you're doing? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"Response: I feel like the small metal ball in a pinball machine," he replied, a bit of a smile on his face from the joke, something to reassure me that though he was feeling some pain it wasn't too serious. "Query: How does my body look? I mean in the terms of injury."

"Well you had bruises on your body, but they healed up faster than normal," I replied, choosing my words carefully so that I didn't put any burden on his mind that he didn't need. "Batman tried to see if he could see what was going on under the skin of your arms, but your skin tightened around the blade so he wasn't able to see what's under the skin."

"Query: He tried to cut my arm open," asked Emeth, his eyes very serious, he was studying me carefully.

"Yes, he wanted to see if the scanners were true," I replied as I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him after learning that someone had tried to cut him open in his sleep again. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop it. He got his partner to call me out of the room while he came in and tried to use a scalpel to cut into your arm to see inside of your arm. As soon as I figured out I came back and luckily he was not able to cut into your skin."

"Query: You say my skin stopped him from cutting further?"

"Yeah, it was like the skin knew what was going on, like it had a mind of its own, probably part of your durability."

"Statement: Incredible skin control might not be as useful to me as the ability to fight," he said with a laugh that was infectious. We both found ourselves laughing a bit at that before he grunted and grabbed the right side of his ribs. "Query: Do you know if there is anything for the pain or ice?"

"Don't worry I got some right here along with some good news," said a very loud and cocky voice that could only belong to Booster Gold, who had a bottle of what I could only assume was a bottle of painkillers that had been prescribed by Peter. "Have you guys checked the news? We got us another superhero in New York and his name is Emeth!"

"Query: Who is this man," asked Emeth excitedly, almost as if Booster unnerved him, which would be a first for Booster. Mostly people were either amused, excited or annoyed, there were a lot of people who annoyed by him. With me it was what time he caught me, but I've known Booster and I've seen him grown to be a decent hero, maybe even one of the best. I'm not going to go that far at any given moment but he's definitely not as bad as most people think.

"Uh, Booster Gold, the greatest hero of the Twenty Fifth century," said Booster as he did the typical Superman pose.

"Statement: I've never heard of you."

"Just watch this," said Booster as he picked up the remote and changed to the Metropolis news channel with the typical beautiful faced reporter woman.

"Dave I'm here at the Metropolis Mall1 where a new superhero has revealed himself and a visit from the Big Apples sweetheart," said the reporter, Ashley Crofford. "At the mall there appeared to be a deadly attack which an eyewitness was caught in the middle of before being saved by the combined efforts of Superboy, Terra of Teen Titans, and Power Girl all the way from New York City. But the group was assisted by a white knight as shown by pictures taken on the eyewitness's phone. This superhero's name is Emeth according to the witness, the manager of the Panda Express in the food court. Now Emeth is the Hebrew word for truth so we might be looking at a Jewish superhero in the world. For Metropolis Network this is Ashley Crofford."

"Statement: There goes my secret identity and my job," said Emeth, his face looking like a puppy dog that had just been kicked. I patted him gently on the head reassuringly, hopefully not treating him too much like a puppy.

"Don't worry, I haven't given your name to anybody in the company yet so you can still have a secret identity," I assured him with a smile and I saw a relief warm up his face. Helping people pays off when you can see that look in their face and coming from a man that was rare, they mostly just get a blank stare as they eye my chest. "So what would you like to use for your name? You could be a cousin of mine which would help with how I knew you and why I hired you. Or if you want to, I could know you from somewhere in Israel if you want to stick with Hebrew."

"Response: Actually I was thinking of the name 'Indrid Cold.' I feel that it is another tie to my past," he replied as he scratched the back of his head, as if he was bashful about not accepting my advice.

"You don't have to be afraid to speak your mind or ask what you want," I told him. "Now I guess when you feel well enough we can go to the lab and set you up in the room where you'll be staying at till we find you an apartment."

"Statement: Thank you again Ms…Karen," he said, correcting himself as he got up. "I feel well enough to make the trip to the lab. In fact I feel very much better, I think my body can heal itself at an exceptional rate."

"Good, now I want to ask you one more thing," I said, putting my hand on his chest to keep him from moving any further. "Do you want to continue with this superhero personality? You could just as easily stick to your regular identity and live a normal life if you wanted to."

"Response: As long as I have the ability to help I will always seek to do so," he replied earnestly with a resolve that I hadn't seen in him. As if this were the one thing he was sure of at the moment.

"Alright then, but if you're going to continue this line of work then I'm going to have to teach you how to fight," I told him and not surprisingly he nodded.

"Statement: If you will be willing to train me then I'll be willing to be trained," he said.

"Alright, the newest dynamic duo in New York City," said Booster, who I had forgotten about. "This would be a perfect team on the market especially if a romance starts up."

"Booster," I warned, knowing how far his mind travels in these schemes.

"The hot veteran superheroine meets the soft spoken, kind stoic good looking guy."

"Booster!"

"Add in the dark secrets that could be lurking in the unknown past of the rookie. I mean you couldn't write it better!"

"Booster if you don't shut up I will hit you with the dollar signs in your eyes," I threatened, my eyes narrowed at him and my fists cracked. "Now then, I'm going to train him on how to be a superhero. You can help me, but I swear to god if you try to turn it into some kind of publicity or something I will hurt you badly."

"Okay I'm cool with that," said Booster. "So when do we start."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope the next chapter doesn't take too long but sometimes I get caught up. Over a month however is way too long. Also, since I'm including Booster I'm toying with the idea of including Ted Kord, but then it would have a weird continuity. So I'm debating whether to say to hell with continuity or to stay with it. I guess I've already broken it by showing a more classic interpretation of Booster instead of the more mature current version of Booster. Also, I have just become aware that Emeth is the proper spelling, with an h show yeah note that.<p>

I don't either know the name of any malls in Metropolis or have the creativity to come up with a name.


	4. Chapter 4

Issue 4: First Day on the Job

Disclaimer: wonwanwonwanwonwan rest of the Charlie Brown adult voices. You know the drill.

* * *

><p>I have to say, when I first walked in to the lab to see how Emeth was handling his accommodations and if it the lab was suitable for temporarily housing him. It housed me for the time I was looking for an apartment and I don't know where else Emeth could stay. So imagine for a second, my surprise when he admitted to me that he had slept in a space that was about the size of the double closet that you'd keep towels or suits in. Admittedly I had not asked him where he slept figuring that he'd probably like to keep that private since he didn't want to trouble me with those details. He really is too polite for his own good. It was only when I noticed that an item that would usually be in the closet on one of the tables in another spare lab room, I had lots of them in case one of my mad scientists blew something up. I swear those guys are like little children with the destructive potential of a hydrogen bomb.<p>

"What were you using this for," I asked as I held up the item, a special kind of cleaner for things that usually occur from breaches in our dimension. Superheroes really opened up a new market for everybody and I mean everybody.

"Response: I just simply moved it to a lab I wasn't using," he replied as he continued to tinker with some strange looking device that looked like a remote of some kind. "It was cluttering up my living quarters so I moved it and other things to one of the labs I wasn't using. Query: Was it wrong for me to do that?"

"No it wasn't but these are usually in the closet, they weren't supposed to be in the room we set up for you," I explained as I set it down. A thought struck me at that moment. "Were you sleeping in the closet?"

"Response: I don't know what a closet looks like, I suspect I have never had interaction with such a thing," he replied as he began to get that look he got when he was trying to remember something, that look of uncertainty mixed with fear and desperation. I really did fear for him, to have something that you desperately wish to know but at the same time are afraid of the truth. It reminded me a lot of myself. "These labs are familiar but the thing that you would call a closet was far more to what I was used to as sleeping quarters than the room you had prepared for me. I need very little space to sleep and I need very little sleep at that so you should not worry yourself about such things."

"Okay but you said you weren't using these labs, are you using any of the labs here?"

"Response: Yes but not any of the labs that were currently occupied by another scientist," he assured in the same way you see a child do when they feel like they're about to get a spanking. I had to hold back a laugh. "I have a habit of tinkering or getting ideas for things I would like to create so I thought that since my sleep period seems to be limited to a dreamless four hours I could exorcise my creative mind in one of the spare labs that wasn't in use. Statement: So far I've gotten one thing built, this form that I currently use seems to be able to speed up the process of fixing items."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you trying to build," I asked, my curiosity had been peeked at the knowledge that my new resident was a bit of an inventor.

"Response: This device is nothing more than a radio that is tuned to play music based on what mood you're in," replied Indrid as he placed his hand on the device and the device started to play Beethoven. "It reacts not only to a person's mood but also to soothe feelings that a person might be having such as depression or anger. Of course right now it's only picking up radio stations but I hope to be able to add the functions of those devices called MP3 players. Statement: I don't know what you're in the business of creating here; I just thought that it would be something safe and marketable for your company. If you don't like it than I c-"

"No I love this invention," I exclaimed, picking up the small box and examining its frame. "How difficult or costly is it to manufacture just one unit of these?"

"Response: Each unit should be the same amount to manufacture as a regular MP3 player device."

"This is amazing, it's an actual invention that will actually keep this company running with the patent rights alone," I said, giving one of those reassuring pats on the shoulder that usually calms him down. He's a good guy, just needs to be a bit less scared that I'm going to throw him out on his ear. "This is really something that we needed to develop sometime soon to keep things comfortable for the rest of the group while we decide where to apply the rest of the lab work to as far as market base goes."

"Statement: I am happy that my invention is able to be of use to you," said Indrid, a smile finally playing of his face, not matter how slight it was. I wondered if it was difficult to move those facial muscles, I've men lots of men like that, men who find it impossible to smile. "I have more ideas that I could use to make commercially viable products. Statement: Right now I should get ready, I have not prepared myself properly enough, having consumed my time before with work."

"Do you need me to show you where the shower is," I asked. He nodded a bit hesitantly, a blush spreading across his face as if I were about to give him a physical or something embarrassing like that. My cousin of this dimension is the same way, just like my natural cousin is. Once Earth-1 Lois told me that she had offered her shower to Clark when she accidentally poured coffee on him and he turned bright red while stuttering about getting on a story that he was supposed to write. I had asked the Lois of this Earth if that had ever happened and she told the exact same story save for more modern technology being referenced. Clark had just walked in and in a flash he was out the door.

"Response: I-I would greatly appreciate that," he replied, keeping his head down low.

"Take it easy, I'm not asking you to get naked in front of me I'm just offering to show you where the shower is," I replied, giving him a smile of…I guess mirth is the word if anyone even uses that word anymore. "You didn't actually think I was going to bathe you or something? You didn't think that did you?"

"Response: I had been watching some television programs to gauge normal behavior," he replied, shuffling his hands nervously as the color began to rise in his face. Again I was reminded of my alternate cousin. "There was one channel where the woman offered to show the man the shower and began to wash him."

"Okay, I've really got to monitor what channels I do or do not get," I said, wondering how I could have the same problem that I had with Terra with Indrid. I wonder if the age of his body is the same age as he is. "Don't worry I'm not going to wash you or do any of that stuff, I just wanted to show you where the shower was."

"Statement: Well so did the woman on the channel," said Indrid, his voice a bit higher due to embarrassment. It would be funny as hell if my newest employee wasn't under the impression that I was coming on to him. "She even said that she hadn't planned on showering with him or doing anything with him, but after she saw his naked genitalia she just couldn't resist. So she said."

"Indrid, that situation would never happen in real life," I told him, barely able to suppress the laugh that was about to burst out of my lungs. "What you watch was probably some cheesy porno that is much exaggerated."

"Statement: I am somewhat familiar with that word, but I see what you mean," said Indrid, he seemed somewhat relieved that the situation was different than he believed it to be. "But the woman was much older than you were. Query: do older women always chase after men younger than they are?"

"No it is not normal and you're going to have less time to prepare the more you question whether or not I'm trying to get into your pants," I replied, slightly amused and slightly with a sigh at the thought that I have to help make this man not stick out. "And I'm not that old."

"Statement: I did not mean to insinuate in any way that you are old or not beautiful!"

"Calm down I was only joking, though it's nice to hear that," I said as I ruffled his hair a little bit, it seemed to calm him down since he realized that I wasn't getting to angry. "Look just get showered up and get ready, the others will be here any minute."

* * *

><p>Well the work day came and it seemed to be going especially well for Indrid. Particularly in the female worker market as it seemed that most of the women found Indrid to be quite cute with his sometimes lost child behavior. Of course there was also an interest in his body, but not so much that I would have to suggest he file sexual harassment lawsuits, I did not want to deal with the paperwork or awkwardness of that. Plus I didn't think it would be good for Indrid to learn that kind of behavior in human beings. The first day was also especially productive as it turned out that one of my mad scientists had developed the self lacing shoe technology that was in Back to the Future and NIKE just submitted a number for buying price. Then there was the patent on the device that Indrid had created which shocked many of the scientists that the new moneymaker of the company was created by the head of security.<p>

Of course what day wouldn't be complete without some form of disaster for Power Girl to solve along with Terra and special guest appearance? I wasn't even expecting for one of the older Teen Titans to come crashing through my office window, intense red hair flowing on the top of my desk. I had rarely worked with the Tamaranian Starfire, but I knew that she was strong for keeping that fiery and joyous personality despite being sold into slavery by her sister. She's also very strong as a fighter, her strength is on par with myself or Wonder Woman. Diana might not be the physically strongest woman but with the way she fights she is the strongest woman. Starfire might not be the best fighter, but anything that was able to throw her through my office was seriously trouble.

I picked her up while telling Simon to go get help. A second later, Indrid came rushing in with speed that was almost pushing his disguise, but then again I could just say he'd invented running shoes and see if he could whip some up quick. In just a second he was beginning to check her vitals with the same precision that I would see Peter use, except that Peter was a lot more efficient and took less time to do the basic checks.

"Statement: She's been beaten pretty badly, but her vitals feel normal regardless," said Indrid as he continued his search, his hands hesitating when he felt his touch might be mistaken, I could see on his nervous expression. "Query: Is there anyone with knowledge on alien biology? She may need medical attention and I doubt the hospital would know how to treat an alien of her species."

"Alright then someone has to contact the JSA or the JLA, someone get on the phone, meanwhile I want every down stairs in the basement fort," I said as closed all of the windows with the protective shield doors. "Indrid I want you to stay with her and take her upstairs. Wait for the JSA or JLA to back up and then protect everyone downstairs, I'll stand behind and try to establish contact. Alright let's move now!"

"Alright, I'm on it," said Simon as he ran out of the office getting people to move into the impenetrable fortress I had made out of the basement.

"Query: should I not help you and leave the alien female in the basement with the others," asked Indrid as he went to his desk to retrieve a metal box. I guess he was working on his costume after it was nearly destroyed in the last fight.

"No I need you to guard her because number one this thing might still be after her and in her condition she wouldn't be able to defend herself much less those downstairs. Two, you've only had one fighting lesson with me and I don't think you are ready to take on something this big."

"Interjection: Ms. Karen the defenses of this building are great enough to hold off someone of my caliber. I think it would be best if I went with you and the people downstairs can handle her if she needs any attention, but I'm certain that she is perfectly in good health. I've personally checked her vitals and most of her organs, not counting the…um…reproductive organs that she has."

"You have got to be the most polite person I have ever met," I said, fighting between some slight annoyance at his reluctance to be left alone with an alien woman men would kill to be left alone with and the bouts of laughter that was about to come out. "Though I have to know why you seem to be so afraid of being left alone with Starfire. I'm pretty sure some men would want you dead for this opportunity. You don't have a thing about aliens do you?"

"Response: I am not xenophobic, Ms. Karen, quite the opposite. It's just she's so…"

"Human-like."

"Statement: Ex-Correction: yes I was expecting…something…anyway-"

"You were going to say something else weren't you, you even said correction," I said, this time not able to help the grin that spread across my face as I realized just why he was nervous. "I see, so you find her very attractive then."

"Statement: I find other women attractive as well, including yourself, but the thing is you are all human, but she is from another planet. She not only represents a profound beauty but also this whole new world to which I have no reference to like this one. I don't know how to talk to her, I barely know how to talk to you. The whole situation is not in my favor."

"You do realize I'm not only not from Earth but I'm not from this universe right," I said only for him to give me the oddest look as if I had just appeared in front of him naked and he would never see me the same way naked. I'm just thankful he didn't go into a fit or something; probably not the best thing to just dump on him right then and there. "Look, the point is that she acts just like any other human but with more curiosity and joy than the average human. Just act like you normally do and please keep her safe until back up comes. I'm counting on you to protect both this building and her."

"Declaration: it shall be done!"

"Good now I've got to go," I said as I started to undo the top two buttons on my blouse, running toward the secret exit I had set up. "This is a job for Power Girl!"

The thing that happened to be terrorizing my city and beat up Starfire was hard to describe, like something close to a cross between a rock monster, the Metal Men, and Parasite. Like Parasite was the template and on top of that was a compound of rock and metal that formed into this human looking creature with rows of sharp teeth and two dark beady eyes. It did nothing but make typical monster noises and call out for a "Tamaranian." Just once I want one of these things to be politely asking people where to find who they want in a nice calmly manner. Then again I'd be punching them for seemingly no reason.

"Where is the Tamaranian," bellowed whatever the heck it was, probably some inter-galactic criminal or some guy who tried to hit on Starfire but she turned down. What female superhero hasn't been plagued by something of that nature? Oh yeah, Diana. As if she wasn't lucky enough to be a princess of an ancient Greek civilization of warrior women. "Where are you Starfire?"

"Hey people are trying to work here," I said as I swooped in with a punch to keep it quiet and throw him off balance. "Could you keep the noise down?"

"You have the smell of the Tamaranian on you, you know where she is hiding," growled the creature, guess it was too much hope for that punch shutting him up."Tell me now, big breasted human, where are you hiding her? Tell me or I shall break your bones!"

"Yeah heard it before, blah, blah, monster talk," I said dodging the punches he threw. I ducked under his last punched and uppercut him before kicking him into an abandoned bus that he was standing in front of. It didn't seem to slow him down too much. "Look, it's not that I don't like a fight, but you don't mind if we take this to a less populated area."

"You will regret this moment when you have earned the wrath of Trantor," howled the creature with his hands outstretched, rocky claws with metal tips tearing at the air.

"And you'll regret picking a fight with me," said an angry Starfire as she blasted Trantor in the back of the head causing him to fall forward into the ground. "That is for attacking me from behind!"

"Starfire, when did you regain consciousness," I asked, surprised to see the formerly unconscious and badly beaten alien back on her feet.

"Your quiet friend helped me regain consciousness," replied Starfire as she proceeded to continue her onslaught on Trantor. "He was able to use solar radiation to bring me to a state of consciousness."

"Statement: I was sent information on the Tamaranian biology so I used one of the solar rays in the lab," said Indrid as he stepped out from behind wherever he was. The Emeth costume had turned down the knight helmet for a cycloptic smooth helmet that almost looked like the face of one of those OMACS except the eye was blue and half the size, only taking up the upper part of the face while the rest was an emotionless mask. The rest of his armor was also smooth with little parts broken up over a blue material. "Warning: This creature may not be able to be beaten by normal methods."

"What do you mean by that," I asked as I ducked under one of the cars the creature threw, catching it and flinging it back at him.

"Response: Radiation reports around the creature indicate that the creature is being powered by an outside source. There is however, a clear energy connection to the creature and its power source. By using my suits computer capabilities I am capable of pinpointing its exact location."

"How much time till you have the location discovered," I asked.

"Response: two to three minutes. Suggestion: This creature's form of energy requires the body to be heated up, he might be slowed down wit-" I exhaled a blast of my ice breath onto the creature, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Statement: That works as well. Warning: There is about to be an energy spike in seven seconds!"

The ground exploded two seconds after he said that, Starfire and I were so close to pushing that thing out of the way when it hit, sending us both flying back into the building on the opposite side of the street. When I finally looked up I could see that the creature was going for Indrid and that he was already doing his best to avoid it. I wouldn't call him a fast learner, but he was doing good keeping himself away from Trantor's fists. His punching had improved a bit, but he was still not going to bring that big thing down any time soon. As soon as I stood up a green blast of energy blew right past me, hitting the monster square in the back, sending him forward. For a split second Trantor looked at where Starfire was hovering, her fists glowing with green energy and her teeth grinding with rage. Those two weren't getting anywhere close to being friends again.

"Statement: The energy source is somewhere within a five mile radius of the area," said Indrid as he used the distraction as an opportunity to kick Trantor down to the ground. "It's moving right now in the air, possibly being transported by a vehicle of some kind!"

"I'm on it," I said, tearing up into the sky while using my super hearing and vision to pin down any aircrafts that might be around.

"Lookout," said Starfire as she knocked the alien Trantor away from me. I was so focused I had missed that Indrid was knocked into a street lamp and the second floor of a nearby building.

"Tamaranian bitch," growled Trantor as he swung his hand back to hit her. That last energy burst didn't just revive him, it gave him a power boost as well.

Out of nowhere came a beam of red light that shot through the night sky and hit Trantor square in the face. My eyes followed the projection of the beam back to the spot where I expected to see my cousin or my alternate self, maybe even Superboy, but all I could see was Indrid. His mask had been burnt through the eye piece and I could see the two red dots amongst the blue. When his eyes finally became normal I saw the surprise that had replaced that fiery red, surprise at what he had just done. I couldn't ask him if he was okay as I finally heard the aircraft far above us and I could see it draw Trantor into a pull beam. Without a second thought both Starfire and I were racing towards that aircraft, ignoring the rain of energy that it blasted down at us. A combination of red and green hit the ship, tearing right through the metal of the ship. It was a one manned aircraft and it seemed to be moving independent on its own. I guess Trantor had put it on some kind of autopilot function while he hunted Starfire down.

"Do you know how to use these controls, Star?"

"They seem familiar but I can't quite be sure," she replied as she looked at the screens and characters that appeared on it. "It's not in Rackjar so it's not Trantor's nor is it any form of alien language."

"It's a form of binary," I said as I looked at the familiar rows of zeroes and ones. There were other letters thrown in as well so it was some other form of binary I had never seen. "We need to bring this ship down now while it's over the harbor."

"It's already on a crash course for the ocean," said Starfire, pointing to the familiar dark blue of ocean. "I don't know how to control this but I believe we are both more than strong enough to give it a new flight path."

"Alright then," I said as I dropped through the hole I had made while flying right under the ship to direct towards a safe crash destination. Trantor had been dropped off somewhere near the docks, but I had definitely heard a splash. The ship was surprisingly weightless and we didn't have to direct it into the harbor, we could have probably carried it back, but I didn't know if this thing was going to self-destruct or not. "Okay let's move from under it."

"I'll fall back for Trantor, you should probably go see to your friend, he might be hurt," she said as she slipped from under the ship.

"Yeah he probably is," I said as I also slipped from under the ship.

Surprisingly, Indrid hadn't been beaten as badly as last time, but there was definitely some bruising on his body that I could see back in my office. Indrid had decided that it was best place to meet up and had already started removing his uniform. I came in to see him looking at the two melted holes in his helmet. There was something to his eyes, as if he still couldn't believe that those blasts had come from him. Hell I could barely believe it.

"Apology: I'm sorry I didn't follow your orders but my readings of residual energy on her body were dangerous," said Indrid a he turned to face me, avoiding eye contact. "Query: Is Ms. Starfire alright?"

"Don't worry, you did good today," I said with a pat on his shoulder. "As for Starfire, she's doing just fine last time I saw her. Though I don't think Trantor gave her too much trouble after we took out his energy supply."

"He didn't," said the very same alien we were just talking about as she walked into the room. Indrid immediately began to red as he wondered what she might have heard. "And I have you to thank for helping me new friend."

"Statement: It was no problem, Ms. Starfire," he said with a quick and nervous bow. "I was glad to be of assistance."

"As you are now a friend of mine, please call me Koriand'r or Kory for short," she replied with a slight giggle at his timid nature. She walked towards him and cupped his cheek while placing a kiss right on his lips. "As a thank you for helping me finally capture this criminal."

"Who is he by the way," I asked while Indrid went somewhere into his head. A smile spread across my face as I asked, "don't tell me you used to date."

"Actually he's plagued Tamaran as far as many other planets in the past," said Starfire as she picked up the discarded helmet partially melted helmet. "I am curious though as to who you are exactly Indrid. Are you also Kryptonian?"

"Response: I lack sufficient knowledge of myself or my full abilities though I hope to someday figure out what everything means," he replied, the blush on his face from the kiss still smeared across his face. "Everything of this world is both familiar and strange."

"I know the feeling, perhaps I can help you figure this world out," she said, her smile giving him some reassurance.

"Statement: I would…very much like that," he replied as he avoided looking directly at her eyes but kept them on her face.

"Well I have to go, but I'll drop by again sometime," she said before flying back to wherever she went. I don't know if she was staying anywhere or not.

"Well I think we should let everyone out of the basement," I said as I changed back into regular clothing. "Indrid, if you feel like talking about anything strange you feel about your body or if you notice any powers, don't be afraid to come to me."

"Statement: I don't think there is anyone else I can discuss such things with that I trust," he replied with a slight smile before turning his eyes questioningly towards the melted holes in his helmet. "Though I don't know where or when I was able to do that or if I can control it."

"Eventually you will, we just need more time to practice," I said patting him on the shoulder. "Are you going to be okay up here while I go downstairs?

"Response: Yes I'm fine for now," he replied before getting a questioning look on his face. "Query: Where is Terra?"

"Oh damn I forgot to meet her," I cursed as I remembered that we were supposed to take Indrid to a movie tonight. "Hope she didn't get caught up in this craziness."

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well this finally got done though with creative writing class i don't know when the next update will be plus I'm swamped with school so don't expect these things to come out quickly. Also i might have to go back and read my old Teen Titans issues because I don't know if Starfire acted very Starfire and I'm definately got going to have her like she is in Red Hood and the Outlaws. i'm going by how I read her in the old New Teen Titans series that I still have.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Issue 5: Guess Whose Going Out to Dinner

Disclaimer: Power Girl, Terra, Starfire, the JSA, and Teen Titans are all owned by DC comics, please support the official release. No Booster Gold's were hurt in the writing of this chapter. …Okay maybe 1.

* * *

><p>"Statement: I do not believe that this course of action is either rational or beneficial to my wellbeing," said Indrid as he found himself being held down by me with Peter holding a small stun rod over his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I'm certain this is necessary to learn to control your heat vision," said Peter as he aligned the stun rod to Indrid eyes. "It may hurt but think of the benefits you'll have. This may bring us closer to understanding who you are and how you became what you are."

"Query: Do you realize that you, a highly respected medical doctor, is about to induce electric shock therapy to my eyes," asked Indrid as he thrashed about trying to get out of my hold. He was as strong as I used to be on Earth-2.

"If you can't control your powers you might accidentally hurt people, especially when you have a Deathstar laser in each eye," I said, knowing it would get him to calm down and to give him a good reason to go along with this experiment.

Personally I thought both Peter and Ted were crazy and I would have to beat them senselessly for using Indrid in their crazy experiments, but it would be nice to prevent an accident with out of control heat vision, I had experienced that once and found it best if it never happened again. Indrid sensed this too and stopped thrashing about, silently nodding for Peter to continue. Thankfully the rod was deactivated, but the mere threat of it would be enough to elicit a laser response.

"Now this will hurt for a second, but if I'm correct, then the stress of the shock will unlock your heat vision," said Peter as he set the stun rod's charge on.

"Alright I've got a full look at his harmonics on the screen, I'll be able to check his brain activity from here," said Ted who had been the first one to volunteer for being in the safety zone monitoring the brain output and input.

"Alright beginning now," said Peter as he turned on the stun rod and to the surprise of most of us, sent out a volt of electricity into Indrid's left eye causing him to convulse on the table.

"Exclamation: That hurt a lot more than you let on, damn it," cursed Indrid as I let him go leaving him to cover his eyes in pain. "Query: Why do both of my eyes hurt?"

"What the hell did you just do," I asked, my voice growling like a mother lion talking to the man who just hit her cub with a stick.

"My experiment, as was detailed to you," replied Peter who was calm despite the fact that I could smack his face off with my pinky.

"I thought you were just going to make it seem like you were going to shock him!"

"That was what we were supposed to be doing," said Ted as he looked from the protective shielding of the observation area.

"I see, well I guess I didn't explain that effectively enough," said Peter as he set the rod down.

"Hey guys guess who I brought in the lobby to see our young aspiring superhero," said Booster as he walked into the room with a proud stride only to be knocked out of the room by a blast of heat vision. Luckily his costume absorbed the fatalness of the blast but he was knocked out cold by the wall he crashed into.

"Query: What is going on? Query: Why is everything in red?"

Indrid turned his head to look around forcing Ted to hide behind the safety bubble and me to push Peter down before he was hit by a quick turn.

"Indrid close your eyes," I ordered. When he had done that I went to check on Booster, who was just coming back into the world of consciousness. "Booster, you and your friend that you brought should probably head home right now; we'll probably be trying to do the hazardous job of helping Indrid turn his heat vision off."

"I…might…find it…ow…hard to get her to leave," said Booster as he tried to stand up.

"Excuse me, is everything going alright," asked none other than Starfire as she looked around at the damage in the room. "Why is everything broken? And why is friend Indrid closing his eyes?"

"Query: Kory is that you," asked Indrid, who was so shocked he accidentally opened his eyes and somehow nailed Booster once again.

_Good aim_, I thought before shushing my inner dark thoughts. Thank god no one can hear my private thoughts.

"Statement: I'm sorry! Query: Did I hurt anyone?"

"It's alright, nothing can stop Booster Gold for long," said Booster as he tried to stand up in the heroic pose he usually assumes but instead nearly doubled over clutching his side. "His aim is too good."

"I'll take care of Boost's injuries, but you might want to check the brain output during the outburst," said Ted as he led Booster to a medical room. I was glad that the JLA had managed to get this base from someone, I can't remember.

"Alright let's see how your brain works," I muttered softly as I set the observation console to play back the recordings of Indrid's brain activity. To my surprise the scanner had met with static, indicating that something was interfering with the signal, but at certain moments it seemed as if the images were different from normal Kryptonian brain waves or even humans. And with the amount of lead he'd been exposed to he was definitely not a Daxamite. I'd have to tell him that I was somewhat confirmed that he wasn't human and that we had only managed to debunk other theories.

"Query: What is so interesting about my brain activity," asked Indrid as he managed to walk all the way from the table he had been sitting on to the safety zone.

"Well I'm afraid I wasn't able to get much, but from what I have I can tell that your brain doesn't function like either human or Kryptonian," I said, noting the somewhat sad and disappointed look on his face. "I'm not sure you're anything we have encountered before, but we do know that you are an organic creature, we just don't know what your origin is."

"It is not so bad to not be human, friend Indrid," said Starfire as she put a reassuring arm around his shoulder that made him blush and clam up a bit shyly.

"Statement: I thank you for your help, Miss Koriand'r and Miss Karen," said Indrid as he played with his hands nervously, obviously he was trying to keep his mind off of someone or some things that were pushing into his arm. Then again, he eyes never drop below my neck, at least not when I see him. He's a perfect gentleman like Clark. "Query: What are we to do now since all experiments or at least I pray those are all the experiments you want to perform?"

"Well I'm taking Terra to go see a movie since I forgot last week when that thing attacked," I replied. "I'd invite you both along but I'm afraid Indrid might not get as much out of the movie without his ability to see things without them being reduced to ashes."

"Statement: I apologize for not being able to come, I would join you both were I able to control my special ocular functions," said Indrid with his typical short bow thing that made him seem like a butler at some times.

"I think I know just the answer to that problem, friend Indrid," said Starfire with a joyous, yet mischievous smirk. She placed her hands on the sides of his head and leaned in close like you would when you're going to kiss someone. Indrid knew because he blushed furiously and cramped up like he was a ten year old about to get a kiss from his crush. "Now then, open your eyes friend Indrid."

"Statement: If I open my eyes then you'll be hurt!"

"Not unless you want me to and I know you do not wish to hurt me. The first time your heat vision manifested was during the moment when Trantor was attacking me, a way to defend a person that you wanted to save. I believe that you subconsciously called it forward to protect me so now you must consciously turn it off. Try and think of a switch inside your head that turns it on and off."

"Statement: Miss Karen told me to do that but it didn't work."

"So think of what would happen if you didn't have that switch in your head, imagine what would happen and all the people you would hurt. Try, friend Indrid, try to imagine what would happen to me if you didn't have that switch and then make that switch in your mind. Now turn it off and open your eyes for me."

"Statement: Alright, I'll try to open my eyes, for you, Miss Koriand'r," said Indrid with uncertainty. After a brief pause in which he seemed to contort his face in concentration, Indrid opened his eyes to reveal perfectly normal grey irises. "Query: Am I alright now?"

"You're just fine, friend Indrid," said the Tamerranian princess as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Indrid's face blazed with red as his eyes turned to his feet sheepishly.

"Statement: I thank you for the help, Miss Koriand'r and I am very glad I didn't hurt you," he said while shuffling his hands lamely.

"Well then if anyone else needs me I'll be off to get Terra, I'll drop back here when you get properly dressed," I said as I left a now terrified Indrid who began to realize he would be left alone with Starfire. I didn't need to turn around to know how red his face was.

"Statement: Wait, please, Ms. Karen you might need my help," said Indrid as he reached out, his eyes were alight with nervous panic as he reached out but Starfire had playfully grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. It was cruel in a way but I figured he'd need this nudge to a healthy social interaction and Starfire was a kind person, albeit lacking the same modesty as Indrid or any normal person.

"Oh don't worry about a thing, I'll see you both at the movie theater," I said before leaving, forcing the laughter that was about to burst out from the picture that Indrid was making as his blushing face and monotone beginnings to sentences while a buxom alien held tightly to his arm.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I apologize if you feel my handle of Starfire is terrible, I can't find my old copies of New Teen Titans. I thank everyone for baring with me during this slow down. This has probably taken me the longest and it's probably my weakest issue. Sorry about that. I'll speed the story up if need be.<p> 


	6. Preview and update

Issue 6

Christmas Parties from Hell

I have to say that the movie wasn't too bad, I didn't know how Indrid felt about horror movies, but I suspected that he would be the person who looked at it with a strange fascination at the lapses in logic. I was wrong, I was horribly wrong. He was just as bad as Terra, hiding behind his hands, the seat and talking to the people on the screen. I guess he can submerse himself completely into the movies, go figure. I wondered if it was the 3D but then again I was thinking about punching someone for making me pay for pointless 3D effects. Can't movies at least try with 3D effects and it didn't help that the glasses looked filthy with all the gunk plastered on it that I had to wash it off before the movie started. Last time I go to the big Cineplex and the last time I get suckered into seeing a 3D movie.

"Warning: He's in the house, he has turned into a werewolf," cried Indrid from behind the comfort of Starfire's hair. The fact that he was using it for a blanket and she hardly seemed to acknowledge it is just a testament to how long her hair is.

"Hush, friend Indrid, she can't hear you," said Starfire as she pet his head like a puppy. "You should try to think of it instead as a testament to how the inner monsters of the human mind forces one to express himself with rage when social interactions are rejected."

"What," said both Terra and I as we looked at Starfire who seemed to give us a knowing smile. I have no idea where that came from but then again Starfire wasn't stupid and she had been spending some time with Indrid. Though if she started her sentences like he did then I was prepared to quarantine them before it spreads.

"Query: I understand that and I suppose it would explain the senseless violence, but must they keep preying upon my automatic reflexes to the sensation of danger," he asked as another jump scare popped up and he nearly leapt out of the chair and probably out of the theater with his leg muscles.

"Indrid, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," I said as he relaxed in my seat and continued to eat the popcorn that I had paid quite a bit more than I considered paying for a small. I usually buy large sense it's refillable but we're going to eat so it has to be light.

"Response: I am quite aware but this will not hurt me but it is tiresome when my body can't help but react to it," replied Indrid, once again taking safety by scrunching into himself.

I smiled a bit as I relaxed at the peaceful moment, not having to worry about my company or the new visitor that had been plopped into my lap. I could imagine that Clark, my Clark, is smiling at me from above knowing that his cousin is doing fine and I know he's with his wife, Lois, maybe even having that family they never got to have. I believe there is an afterlife because I hope secretly that there is a place where I belong, where everyone I had lost would be there and I hope that there would also be those from this world. Even if he wasn't the Clark I knew, Kal-El was very much the man Kal-L was and sometimes when I looked at him I couldn't help but wish that he'd get gray hairs. It's probably my strangest musing that will never be told to anyone, ever. Thankfully my super hearing picked up all hell breaking loose outside. I was about to pull the group out when I saw how close the loving couple was getting and thought I'd allow them to sit this one out. If it did get worse I always had the JSA and if it did get worse and I had to come get them then they were probably couldn't the carnage outside because of…other things that I would not think of.

"Hey Terra can you help me out with something, I forgot something," I said, hoping no one would ask questions.

"Alright," she said as she got up and left with me. I walked out to get a good look at what was outside and immediately rolled my eyeballs out of their sockets in frustration.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said.

* * *

><p>author's note: Okay I realize it's been a while since I've updated and i probably should have at east updated ont eh status of this chapter after all it's forced me to do this at nearly 4 in the morning. Now hopefully this will be completed soon with a belated Christmas party in which Karen and Indrid must fight of hordes of drunken come-ons and a mysterious picture is delivered to Karen.<p>

Now as far as readers asking about Indrid getting a sidekick. It's a nice idea down the road but Indrid at this point is not ready to take on being a mentor to a younger crime fighter. Think of how long it took before Powergirl got Terra as a sidekick. Now I'm not opposed to, for the sake of getting more writers in this area, allowing someone to use the character Indrid with what they think would be a perfect sidekick character, but remember that I'm just starting with Indrid and haven't revealed who or what he is but I probably will soon instead of dragging out the mystery. I hate it when they drag it out because then you just don't seem to care. I'll say this much, everyone is wrong in their assumptions. Anyway just wanted to get this update out there and just wait for the crazy adventures karen and crew are in for.


	7. Chapter 6

Issue 6

Where are you from?

* * *

><p>I have to say that the movie wasn't too bad, I didn't know how Indrid felt about horror movies, but I suspected that he would be the person who looked at it with a strange fascination at the lapses in logic. I was wrong, I was horribly wrong. He was just as bad as Terra, hiding behind his hands, the seat and talking to the people on the screen. I guess he can submerse himself completely into the movies, go figure. I wondered if it was the 3D but then again I was thinking about punching someone for making me pay for pointless 3D effects. Can't movies at least try with 3D effects and it didn't help that the glasses looked filthy with all the gunk plastered on it that I had to wash it off before the movie started. Last time I go to the big Cineplex and the last time I get suckered into seeing a 3D movie.<p>

"Warning: He's in the house, he has turned into a werewolf," cried Indrid from behind the comfort of Starfire's hair. The fact that he was using it for a blanket and she hardly seemed to acknowledge it is just a testament to how long her hair is.

"Hush, friend Indrid, she can't hear you," said Starfire as she pet his head like a puppy. "You should try to think of it instead as a testament to how the inner monsters of the human mind forces one to express himself with rage when social interactions are rejected."

"What," said both Terra and I as we looked at Starfire who seemed to give us a knowing smile. I have no idea where that came from but then again Starfire wasn't stupid and she had been spending some time with Indrid. Though if she started her sentences like he did then I was prepared to quarantine them before it spreads.

"Query: I understand that and I suppose it would explain the senseless violence, but must they keep preying upon my automatic reflexes to the sensation of danger," he asked as another jump scare popped up and he nearly leapt out of the chair and probably out of the theater with his leg muscles.

"Indrid, nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," I said as he relaxed in my seat and continued to eat the popcorn that I had paid quite a bit more than I considered paying for a small. I usually buy large sense it's refillable but we're going to eat so it has to be light.

"Response: I am quite aware but this will not hurt me but it is tiresome when my body can't help but react to it," replied Indrid, once again taking safety by scrunching into himself.

I smiled a bit as I relaxed at the peaceful moment, not having to worry about my company or the new visitor that had been plopped into my lap. I could imagine that Clark, my Clark, is smiling at me from above knowing that his cousin is doing fine and I know he's with his wife, Lois, maybe even having that family they never got to have. I believe there is an afterlife because I hope secretly that there is a place where I belong, where everyone I had lost would be there and I hope that there would also be those from this world. Even if he wasn't the Clark I knew, Kal-El was very much the man Kal-L was and sometimes when I looked at him I couldn't help but wish that he'd get gray hairs. It's probably my strangest musing that will never be told to anyone, ever. Thankfully my super hearing picked up all hell breaking loose outside. I was about to pull the group out when I saw how close the loving couple was getting and thought I'd allow them to sit this one out. If it did get worse I always had the JSA and if it did get worse and I had to come get them then they were probably couldn't the carnage outside because of…other things that I would not think of.

"Hey Terra can you help me out with something, I forgot something," I said, hoping no one would ask questions.

"Alright," she said as she got up and left with me. I walked out to get a good look at what was outside and immediately rolled my eyeballs out of their sockets in frustration.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said. In the back I could see familiar orcs and fairy tale creatures; it looked like either a really good larp gone bad or a really bad larp gone good.

"You think it's that same girl," asked Terra as she started to change into her super clothes. Last time she had to fight in her underwear, though I still don't see why she took off her skirt last time. "So what's the plan?"

"Same as last time, you're on ground control to make sure no one gets hurt, meanwhile I'm going to go find the source of this," I replied as I put on my gloves which I had underneath my suit. Putting a piece of your costume in your purse is how an amateur gets exposed. "I need you to keep the people safe and try to minimize damage, whoever it is I don't think I have enough grey matter to fix everything this time."

"What about the girl, are we going to put her in jail this time?"

"I don't know Terra, this might not be her, but if it is I'm not exactly up for giving third chances."

"Actually I believe you have a different problem," said a somewhat familiar voice from right above us. The voice belonged to this Earth's version of Brainiac 5, the smartest member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. "I don't we've met personally but you are recorded in the history books though it seemed no one could quite figure out what your connection to Superman was other than an ally and another Kryptonian."

"Brainy if you're here than something else from the 31st century is here so excuse me if I insist we focus on that," I said catching the eyebrow that he raises at the mention of his nick name. "I'll explain how I know who you are and the Legion as well, but right now I want to know what it is that we're dealing with. Try to keep it as brief as possible."

"I'm good at keeping things brief," he said with an air of self-assurance was jumping the border into arrogance. Yep, just like old times Brainy, just like old times. "The person causing all of this is Mordru, a wizard that I believe you have encountered before though this is not his full power. It is more of his shadow being manifested through a book. Right now we need the help fo the Justice Society and I was hoping you would know the whereabouts of Dr. Fate. I fear he may be the only one to subvert this book's power."

"Hey Brainy, if you're done talking to Supergirl we need to get to the JSA," said a gruff voice that had a feral ring to as a man dressed in orange and brown with the outline of a wolves head on his chest. "I'm sorry, you don't smell like Supergirl, well at least not completely. Who's this?"

"Powergirl and you can stop sniffing me unless you want to breathe through the other side of your head," I warned as I took charge. There were more people jumping in and I wasn't Clark or Kara so I had to be resolute to get the Legion to trust me. "The headquarters is close to the UN building, Terra go there and tell them to bring Dr. Fate. Brainy if you have any members of your team good at crowd control than do it and try to minimize the damage, I just spent ten weekends and lots of spare time fixing it from the last big rumble. Also, I want to know any heavy hitters you got on the situation."

From right behind us there was a sudden flashing light in the sky, the kind that you know is magical and I could see all of the creatures being pulled back towards the source of the light. I knew that it was over and a part of me was regretting that the whole Ellen-Ripley-badass routine was for nothing, but at least there wouldn't be any more damage. As it turns out the shadow was just a very brief echo that only resonated with the magical book that I had taken from a misguided ecologically friendly girl who might have read too much Tolkien. I'd probably be more relieved save for the fact that I just wasted eight bucks on a movie that I only got to see half-way and somebody had eaten my box of Reese's Pieces. I was saving those for later when I actually watched a really good horror film. If it was a homeless guy I might have been at least glad that he at least got some food, albeit the food came with being one step closer to diabetes. In truth I make enough to buy me another box so I can't complain too much.

"Well that was anti-climactic," said Terra as she sat on the benches outside the screen room waiting for Indrid and Kory to come out.

"You can quite shadowing me, I know you're there Brainy," I said with a sigh as I turned to where Brainiac 5 was. He was lucky I knew what Brainiacs were like or else I would have misinterpreted the observant gazes he was giving me and then I would have to slap the hearing out of his ear.

"I believe you said we would talk about yourself once it was over," said Brainiac as he pulled out what seemed to be a recording device. "The historical pages have yet to correct this mistake."

"Actually I was wondering if you could first explain to me what that was all about," I said, giving him the same look I use to telegraph that I was not in the mood to be poked and prodded.

"Very well, an answer to get an answer, a very blunt person," said Brainy as he started to pace around me, examining me as if he was trying to make sure of something. "The essence of Mordru is contained within the White Witch back in my time but a sliver of it pierced through time, possibly drawn to recent use of the book that you mentioned or past use. Sometimes magic doesn't have an accurate travel of time given how random raw magic can be and this was one not even under the control of any entity. It could be possible that if given a proper way to channel this raw magic there could be an alternate way of time travel just in case something happens with time bubbles. Either way, to the best of my knowledge you have nothing to fear from the book though I would like to study it some more in my own time."

"I'm afraid it was already lost in a card game to Zatanna, not my idea, but you can get it from her," I replied as I saw Indrid and Koriand'r come out of the theater.

"Are you related to Kara by any chance," he asked as he looked me in the eyes, almost as if he was expecting me to shape-shift into her. It was a running theme for all the Supergirls to fall for all the Brainiac 5's. At least that's how I saw it and I did fall for my Brainy, but that was on Earth2, my Brainy didn't exist anymore.

"I am Kara," I replied as I brush my hair out of one of my eyes. "Kara Zor-L, of Earth 2. I know you because I knew the Brainiac 5 of Earth 2 or at least the Earth 2 I was from. I know as smart as you are you know of the multiverse, but you may not know that it was just recently re-created along with all the Earth's destroyed but there are still those of us who came from different Earths. I believe that's enough information to fill in the gaps of your historical files."

"Query: Ms. Karen, who is this man," asked Indrid as he looked at Brainiac and the two started to examine the other. I swear it was almost like they were staring in a different colored mirror.

"I am Brainiac 5," replied Brainy before he turned to me. "I think it's best for me to return to my own time and I thank you for the information, Kara Zor-L. I doubt that book will give you much trouble for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

There is one thing that I always try to do during every year it's throw a kickass Halloween party. Unfortunately the times when I could try to make my ideal horror movie setting in my lab passed some months ago and now was the time of Christmas in which I would have to dress up like Mrs. Santa Claus. As it turns out my second in command Simon, in his infinite wisdom, left the decoration to Martie Lieb, a woman who could use up a cell phone plan in a day and Rien Styles, the man whose ego allowed him to do nothing small. Needless to say we had a giant tree in the lobby and a Christmas tree on every floor. Well I had told him that I wanted to give all of my mad scientists a big Christmas party, especially since now we're celebrating actually making a good profit and finally being in the business of selling something or some things. The company was finally on the map and I guess it would be nice for us to celebrate in a grand way. It was also the reason I had check for mistletoe whenever I was about to go through a doorway, something that Indrid kept forgetting much to his horror.

For the grand Christmas party it seemed like he and I were given hats and set up as Mr. and Mrs. Claus with everyone else getting either elf hats or reindeer antlers. Simon was the worst off with his Rudolph nose that was made to actually glow. I was dressed in my usual business clothes although I did change my colors to fit the holiday spirit while Indrid stayed with his black slacks, white business shirt and black vest. He did look like security which is what he was supposed to be though no one questioned it as long as he did brilliant things. He also looked like he was being circled by man eating beasts and I guess he was with the already drunk female staff members going after him. Unfortunately I was holding my own against other intoxicated male coworkers who kept on finding mistletoe somewhere and as soon as I found it I was going to burn them all. Thankfully only a quarter of my staff at most were intoxicated so it was hardly a problem.

"I need to go up to my office my and check on the delivery of the cake," I told Simon, using this moment to get away before someone else hit on me. Sometimes my employees were taking advantage of my kindness and hopefully they'll remember to tone it down next year with the alcohol.

When I opened my office door I noticed that someone had slipped an envelope under my door with the name Anthony written on it in cursive hand writing. It was very neat too, about the same quality as one would find on post-typewriter novelists. I didn't know if it was from Anthony or to Anthony but no one would have mistaken my office for one belonging to an Anthony. I used my x-ray vision to scan the envelope and found only a picture inside. I took out the picture and saw two boys, one with blonde hair and grey eyes and the other had fiery red hair, quite similar to Indrid, and his eyes were similar to the other boys. I looked on the back to see it inscribed with the words "to Anthony." There was something familiar about those two boys, I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Query: Ms. Karen what is that you have in your hand," asked Indrid as he walked over to the desk where I was. From the lipstick marks on his face he was probably escaping from the mistletoe wielding intoxicated females downstairs

"I don't know, it was in an envelope someone slipped under my door," I said as I handed it to him. The expression changed on his face almost immediately and I could see his eyes start to study the photo while running his fingers over his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Response: I believe this is what I originally looked like," replied Indrid as he pointed at the red haired boy. He didn't say anything else and for the rest of the night he seemed drawn into himself, not even bothering to return to the party.

* * *

><p>I felt worried about him as I drifted off to sleep and found myself back on Earth 2. It was one of those torturous dreams, the ones that make me that I don't have a home anymore and remind me of all the friends and loved ones I had before. This time I was facing some alien with rock-like skin, another monster of the day threat that I usually get. This one however was a particularly hard customer who gave just as good as he took. I was partially limping out as the crowd came to thank me. In the background I could see a little boy with red hair and grey eyes. There was no expression on his face as he turned and started walking away. Before he could get very far there was an explosion as another alien threat came rushing from the sky towards me. I braced myself for the impact but just before it hit there was a force that knocked it into the lake nearby. I looked up with a smile on my face to see my cousin standing there, his fists to his waist in that pose that he usually does. He looks at me and opens his mouth but all I can hear is the sound of a telephone ringing.<p>

I awoke from my dream to find that the real world had come back into being bringing with it a bitter realization that Clark wasn't there. It always hurts to wake from these dreams because I knew that all of those people were gone. Clark was gone, the people who come to cheer me on or help me were gone, even the boy was go-I nearly jumped up from my bed and reached for the picture that I had found in that envelope. The telephone was blaring but I ignored it to examine the picture and look at the boy who Indrid had identified as himself, the same boy that was in my dreams, the same boy that was there on Earth those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Well this managed to get out quite soon though I am wondering about quality. I hope you all are enjoying this and this wasn't the chapter completely drove this down, i've been getting that a lot with my own comics. Other than that I'm wondering on what a Powergirl fan fiction community is like, I was hoping to inspire some writers and would like to know if I have done that. Anyway I hope to get the next chapter out soon and get closer to revealing the true nature of Indrid Cold.


End file.
